Birthday Hug
by IAmStoryteller
Summary: Oct 4th, Yuno and Asta's birthday A tradition kept


_Age 4_

"Today was the day that God brought you to us," cheered Sister Lily, looking at the two newly-minted four year olds that she loved so much. Asta and Yuno were sitting on the floor of the orphanage, eating some tatoes that Father managed to get for the two on their special day. There was no extra money, however, for any birthday presents. "And on this special day, boys, there's something you must always remember to do. Give each other Birthday hugs! Everyone should get a hug on their birthday."

Sister Lily cooed when little Yuno looked at Asta with stars in his eyes, as Asta grinned wildly at Sister Lily. Asta tackled Yuno into a big hug.

"Hugs, I like hugs! Sister, you give us hugs too?"

Tearing up a little, she whispered, "Of course."

_Age 12_

Yuno was mad at him for some reason that Asta didn't understand. Today was their birthday. Of course, there were no presents again this year, but that was okay because Asta got hugs from the little kids, Father, and Sister Lily even gave him one (though she said no to his marriage proposal again). Asta really did want to get something nice for Yuno, but Yuno's been so standoffish lately, well, more so than usual.

Asta kicked a rock on the side of the building and huffed. "Geez, that jerk, making me worry."

"Asta," called Sister Lily. "Lunch!"

Speeding to the kitchen, Asta found that Yuno was already at the table with the smaller kids. Asta scowled when Yuno refused to meet his eyes. What did he do to make Yuno so mad at him? He just want his best friend back!

Sister Lily must have noticed the iciness between Asta and Yuno, because she was so smart like that, and said, "Asta, Yuno, did you give each other your birthday hugs?"

Asta beamed at Sister Lily's genius. "No. Come here, Yuno! Hug!" Now, Yuno would have to pay attention to him.

Yuno let out a sigh, as he nodded and stood. Asta rushed over and wrapped his arms around Yuno, except Yuno didn't hug back.

"Yuno," scolded Sister Lily.

Then, Yuno hugged back.

"Happy birthday, Yuno!"

"…Happy birthday, idiot."

"Jerk!"

"OI, BOYS! NO FIGHTING INSIDE!"

_Age 15_

Yuno knew Asta was going to get a grimoire! And Asta and he were rivals for the spot of Wizard King. This was, by far, the best birthday, yet. The two trekked home from an eventful day of getting their grimoires and fighting some terrible people. Yuno was so lucky to have Asta in his life.

Then, Yuno remembered something. "Hey, Asta."

"Yeah, Yuno?"

"Hug," he mumbled.

Asta's face lit up. "Hug!" Asta launched himself at Yuno; Asta forgetting his own strength these days, and Yuno returned the excited bear hug give to him by his best friend. "Happy birthday!"

"Happy birthday."

_Age 16_

Asta had the best birthday ever. His sixteenth birthday came with a party, thrown by Vanessa and Finral for him. And Asta even got presents for the first time! It was truly amazing. Sister Lily and the rest even sent him letters, wishing him happy birthday.

But there was one thing that was missing—something very important. It was why he was dragging Finral out as the rest of the Black Bulls partied in honor of Asta's birthday. And Finral had a hard time resisting Asta's pleas. It may have been nighttime but it was still October 4th and it was still his birthday.

And it was Yuno's birthday too.

"I've only ever been on the outside of the Golden Dawn headquarters," warned Finral. "Captain Yami doesn't make me go in when he visits Captain Vangeance." Asta knew it was a long shot. Yuno might be out of on a mission, despite it being his birthday, but Asta had to try.

Finral opened the portal and the two stepped through it and found themselves outside of the Golden Dawn headquarters.

"Wait here for me, it'll only be a few minutes," said Asta. "Thanks."

"Of course," said Finral, tiredly.

Asta went to the front door and knocked loudly on it. It took minutes but the door was opening to reveal the masked Captain of the Golden Dawn. "Uh, can I talk to Yuno?"

Captain Vangeance smiled gently. "Ah, you're Yami's newest recruit. Come in and I'll show you to Yuno's room. I take it you're here because it's his birthday?"

"Yes, sir," said Asta, awkwardly. "We grew up together, after all."

Asta quietly followed the Captain of the Golden Dawn through the halls of the base to where Yuno's room was located.

"Happy birthday to yourself, too, Asta."

"Thank you, sir," said Asta, blushing. The Captain disappeared, leaving Asta to knock Yuno's bedroom door.

The door swung open and Yuno was already saying, "For the last time, Klaus, I don't want to…Asta?"

"Hey, you handsome, talented jerk," said Asta, grinning up at his rival. "Happy birthday! Hug!" Asta opened his arms for Yuno to give him their birthday hug. Bell was suddenly in Asta's face, yelling at Asta for interrupting Bell's quiet time with Yuno.

"Bell, leave us."

She huffed but left as ordered, not before glaring at Asta.

Asta stood there awkwardly, arms still outstretched, when Yuno moved and hugged him.

"Happy birthday, Asta." Yuno sounded happy. Asta was glad.

_Age 18_

Yuno hadn't quite felt anticipation like this in quite a while. Mimosa and Klaus were flying alongside him and Bell. When Julius decided to send a team to get an update from the Black Bulls' squad, Yuno, Mimosa and Klaus were chosen. Yuno suspected that the Wizard King, despite now being in the body of a 15-year-old, knew that it was Asta and Yuno's birthday. The Black Bulls had been in and out of the Kingdom, tracking down devils and information on them.

Yuno hadn't seen Asta in what felt like forever. Even when they were just starting out, they ran into each other at events and on missions, but with the Black Bulls self-imposed task to keep the Magic Parliament off their backs, Yuno received the letters from Asta but hadn't seen him in almost two years.

It was weird.

Yuno wasn't the only one excited. Mimosa was excited to see Noelle and Asta again. Klaus was excited too.

Finally, they reached the coordinates of Henry Legolant's house given to them by Captain Yami, finding the Black Bulls outside, with tables and grills set up, already celebrating (and some clearly drunk, already).

"Noelle," called Mimosa to her cousin.

"Mimosa," yelled Noelle, smiling brightly. The two cousins reunited with big hugs, born out of missing each other for so long and their growth at Magic Knights and as a family.

Yuno scanned the group for Asta. Asta was already putting down his plate of food and rushing over to the three Golden Dawn members. Asta quickly hugged Noelle and Mimosa, startling the cousins and turning them into blushing messes. Once they were done scolding Asta, Asta greeted Klaus, who wished Asta a very happy birthday.

"Hey, Yuno, long time," said Asta.

"You haven't grown at all, short-stack," said Yuno, with a smile.

"OI! That's mean. I'm sure that you got all sorts more powerful by now! I know I have," said Asta, loudly, but also grinning. "Happy birthday, Yuno!"

"Happy birthday, Asta," said Yuno, completely meaning it.

"Hey, so you owe me two birthday hugs," said Asta, putting up two of his fingers to emphasize it. "But let's eat first."

Yuno nodded.

And yes, they got their two birthday hugs out of the way, for the one they missed and the one for this year.

(And a birthday kiss, but that was their secret).

_Age 25_

"You two get ready," said the 23-year-old former Wizard King Julius, smiling widely. "Congratulations and happy birthday to you both."

Yuno and Asta stood side-by-side in mirroring Wizard King Robes. Asta was nearly bouncing on his feet in excitement, despite being a grown man. "Hey, Yuno."

"Yeah?"

"I want my birthday hug."

Yuno chuckled, but obliged to calm Asta's nerves. "That's the 7th one today. Happy birthday, Asta."

"Hmmm, so what? Happy birthday, too, Yuno."

"Brat."

"Right back at you."

"Are you ready? This is it. It's our dream."

"I am. Let's go."

"Together."

"Together."


End file.
